A medianoche
by Anne Darket
Summary: Parte III: No hagas esto más difícil Potter. No me mires y afirmes que me amas, no me toques y finjas que te gusto, no me beses y hagas doblegarme ante los instintos primigenios, no me hables y creas que estoy cediendo.
1. Parte 1

**J.K. con los derechos, yo sólo lo tomo prestados para realizar obras de caridad.**

Es un experimento. Viñetas sin orden, pero que aproximan a un tiempo gracias a la descripción. Espero que no me califiquen como una loca por éste escrito.

Advertencia: Drarry – Slash – Yaoi – Lemon – Viñetas en desorden

LEAN NOTAS FINALES.

**A medianoche**

Parte I

_Por: Anne Darket_

Comencemos en desorden

Frente a él, la intimidante figura, delgada y amenazante, se erguía. El altivo porte provocaba que el aura angelical que lo rodeaba se desvaneciera y fuera sustituido por un joven a quien no quiere. Mira aquéllos ojos que tanto le gustan, una fascinación insana que nace desde el fondo de su pecho y cubre absolutamente todos los sentidos, los emboba, los distrae de su objetivo (el odiar). Plata fundida, oro blanco brillante. No distingue sentimientos acumulados, más bien manifiesta indiferencia, frialdad, distanciamiento y protección a prueba de toda vulnerabilidad.

Amanece y ese día continúa el mismo juego de miradas matutino (uno al que ya nadie presta atención, porque es usual desde hace unos ayeres), verde y gris entremezclándose.

Harry, repentinamente, se encuentra confundido.

-

Despierta a media noche, mira a uno y otro lado del salón extenso, ve el suelo tapizado de bolsas de dormir y las caras sin expresión de sus compañeros. El aroma a guerra y muerte no le permite continuar soñando, es como si se combinase con el aire y el recorrido entre la vida y la muerte se acortase. Un ligero mareo le hace precipitarse hacia el suelo, sus piernas flaquean y lo único que atina a hacer es quedarse inmóvil para no levantar sospechas. Intenta pararse de nuevo y lo consigue, a veces la fuerza de voluntad es inmensa en comparación al dolor físico.

Sigiloso, avanza entre las filas de alumnos dormidos, caras que no conoce y otras cuantas que a penas recuerda. Se paraliza un momento, observa con detenimiento y un alivio se apodera de él cuando lo encuentra entre la multitud. Camina otro poco, tratando de no tropezar, manteniendo el equilibrio a pesar del dolor de cabeza que le está matando. Finalmente sus pies se plantan frente a él, las irises están opacas por falta de luz, pero puede divisar un leve resplandor.

– No puedo dormir – dice frustrado.

Sin pedir permiso se mete en la bolsa de dormir, es tan estrecha y sus cuerpos tan flexibles. Pronto están en una posición cómoda, viéndose a la cara, cuerpos que se fundirían si la física se los permitiera, abrazándose por debajo de la tela que los cubre, acoplándose a la cercanía del otro.

– ¿Por qué vienes si cuando salga el sol…? – pero sus labios son acallados con brusquedad, una lengua penetra salvajemente a su boca cálida, la recibe con gusto, después de todo, merece sentirse bien después del angustioso día que ha tenido.

– Quiero hacerlo contigo – es un susurro jadeante, impregnado de deseo y de pasión. Nota la tensión en sus piernas cuando otras se enredan a ellas, un muslo que casi roza su miembro semi-erecto, una corriente eléctrica que viaja en segundos por todo su cuerpo y esa necesidad de sentirlo dentro. – Quiero que me folles hasta que duela, – gime quedito para evitar que otros lo escuchen, excepto él – quiero que me beses hasta que mis labios queden hinchados, quiero que devores mis pezones y los pongas duros, quiero volverme loco completamente y no a medias, quiero que me mires a los ojos y grites "¡Draco! ¡Draco!" – obscenidades a su oído son dichas, dista de ser horroroso, por el contrario, le parece excitante y _¡por Merlín!_ Él también lo desea.

– Sabes que no podemos.

Le duele decirlo. El rubio frente a él comprende.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Todos caen en tus redes y yo no fui la excepción.

_Allí radica la magia del asunto._

-

Harry aún recuerda la noche en que lo visitó por primera vez. El esbelto cuerpo se alzó enfrente, estaba cubierto por seda verde que le daba un toque magistral, el cabello rubio brillaba bajo la luz filtrada de la luna llena y sus ojos estaban matizados levemente por una luminosidad intensa. Pensó estar soñando, más descartó la idea, él no podía dormir más.

– Hazte a un lado – el tono que utiliza suena más a una orden, no obstante, inexplicablemente piensa que es una petición. Obedece y se dice que es porque a esa hora la cordura ya no da señas de estar con él.

Pronto descubre un placer inexorable, el lugar es pequeñísimo, sus cuerpos están demasiado juntos y no sabe si es una excusa que utiliza Malfoy para enroscarse en su cuerpo: sus piernas se entrelazan, sus brazos lo acogen y lo recargan sobre el pecho que suena agitado, su cuello ahora es refugio de un joven que huele a jabón y champú. No se resiste, no hay forma de hacerlo.

Segundos más tarde o minutos e incluso horas (porque ha perdido la noción del tiempo) siente espasmos, lágrimas y ruiditos ahogados. No sabe que hacer, así que por instinto o porque es lo que hace Hermione cuando trata de consolarlo, lo abraza de tal manera que casi no pueden respirar. No habla porque la voz se ha fugado, no llora porque ahora es cuando necesita ser la resistencia para alguien que ya no es el maldito hurón que conoció hasta hace poco tiempo, no lo suelta porque él también lo necesita _¡sí Merlín, vaya que lo necesita!_

Sin previo aviso recibe un beso, justo en sus labios y dentro de él se agita algo desconocido, lo hace sentirse bien, lo hace salir de la realidad oscura en la que viven. Al final se separan, se miran a los ojos unos instantes y después se acurrucan uno contra otro. La luz mortecina hace relucir los ojos grises y vidriosos de Draco.

Cierra los ojos, está a punto de abandonarse a una dimensión alterna y lo oye.

– Irradias calor, – se cierra el puño bajo el edredón – pero no es un calor asfixiante, es más bien confortante – sabe que está mal sentir eso que alborota a su estómago y _no puede_, ni quiere _evitarlo_.

-

– El riesgo que corremos al mantenerlos a todos en su respectiva casa es mucho mayor que si a todos los juntáramos en el mismo salón. Así que, tomando en cuenta la opinión de los maestros, he decidido que será mejor resguardarlos a todos en el Gran Comedor, por las noches cada quien tendrá una bolsa de dormir y ésta indicación se mantendrá hasta nuevo aviso.

-

– No comprendo el motivo por el que hayas acudido a mí.

La clase de pociones se había tornado aburrida desde que su compañero Draco Malfoy había dejado de insultarlo, al principio lo encontró fantástico, pero después de cuatro clases sin dirigirle la palabra e intercambiando sólo monosílabos, se hartó.

El slytherin entornó los ojos, sus facciones se tornaron secas y peligrosas.

– Es la primera y última vez que hablaré del tema contigo fuera de horario. – Hizo una pausa. – No lo sé y si tanto te molesta dímelo ahora, pídeme que lo deje de hacer.

En el lugar del corazón sintió una presión, como una contracción dolorosa y súbitamente la desilusión se hizo presente en los orbes verdes. Con discreción tomó la mano de Draco, entrelazó sus dedos y la apretó un poco.

– No Draco. No volveré a preguntar, sólo quédate conmigo hasta que sea hora de despedirnos.

El rubio tragó con dificultad cuando quedó un vacío al soltar su mano.

-

Se espantó al mirar su reflejo, había bajado al menos cinco kilos y su rostro siempre parecía somnoliento. No había comido ni bebido mucho, ahora se le encontraba siempre distraído y melancólico, aunque todos allí estaban así, la felicidad estaba rezagada en algún rincón del universo y ahora era, simplemente, inaccesible. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por las gruesas ojeras que enmarcaban sus órbitas oculares, eran moradas y cada día se alargaban más.

Todo era culpa del estúpido señor oscuro y las preocupaciones que acarreaba el estar babeando por Harry Potter.

Ahora lo había comprendido, por fin, después de tantas pláticas con su difunta mejor amiga Pansy Parkinson. El bruto y descerebrado de su padre la había sacado del castillo, un atentado en su "escondite" y ¡BAM! La chica había desaparecido.

"–Estás enamorado –"recordó a Pansy decir.

"– No bromees –"replicó molesto.

"–Mírate Draco, está muriéndote de inquietud al no saber lo que el incierto destino le depara a Potter –".

Pronto se percató que lo que decía Pansy era cierto. Siempre fue así.

_Sorpresa Draco, el amor ha tocado a la puerta de tu corazón._

-

– ¿Quién es Harry Potter, madre? – él tenía cinco años, la inocencia y ternura se conjuntaban en su chapitas rojas, su piel blanquecina, su cabello peinadito y sus ojos relucientes como dos esferas de mercurio.

Narcisa volteó a verlo, la tristeza la envolvió, sabía lo que sucedería en un futuro próximo. En otro momento la pregunta le hubiera irritado, si hubiese sido de un sobrino o de un primo pequeño, sin embargo, ahora estaba su hijo corriendo peligro al igual que ella. Y decidió darle opciones en el momento y vio, en el niño que vivió, su salvación.

– Es un héroe: es listo, valiente, guapo, perfecto.

– ¿Perfecto? – le inundaron las ganas de abalanzarse a sus brazos.

– Sí Draco, es un chico perfecto, como tú. ¿Te imaginas conocerlo? Es como el cuento que te narré ayer, él llega y con su magia salva al mundo, lucha por la persona que más ama. – Venía la pregunta clave, debía sonar como una insinuación, una tentación a la que no se podía resistir. – ¿No te gustaría ser la persona más importante para él?

La sonrisa en su rostro se expandió, mostrando sus pequeños y blanquísimos dientes.

– ¿Puedo?

– Creo que es perfecto para ti.

Desde se día soñó con conocerlo y empezó a amarlo, se adueñó de sus pensamientos un chico sin rostro; de su corazón un héroe sin capa y de toda su atención, un personaje que, aunque parecía de fantasía, era real.

-

Lo conoció al fin, lo había imaginado muchas veces. No era tal y como lo soñaba, era mejor, mucho mejor. Le cautivaron, en un primer instante, sus ojos tras las gafas de mal gusto, después fueron sus labios rosados que al curvarse en una sonrisa, provocaban fuertes latidos en su corazón, su nariz y sus hebras azabaches también eran parte del encanto. Todo él, tal y como se lo habían dicho: era perfecto.

Por desgracia, tuvo que arruinar su paraíso personal junto a él, sus ilusiones infantiles, su admiración incontrolable y estancar el inmenso amor que había nacido a raíz de una historia de héroes.

Juró que se vengaría.

-

_Estimado Potter:_

Los labios de Harry se secaron al reconocer la caligrafía impecable, una cuartilla completa con ese pulcro estilo y la magnificencia de la letra. Los ojos le escocían.

_Te he hecho daño, lo he visto en tus esmeraldas nubladas, he realizado cosas horribles en tu contra, he insultado a tus padres, a tus amigos y a tu familia, he golpeado tu abdomen, he pateado tu orgullo, he tomado venganza de un asunto infantil de menor importancia. Ahora, estoy escribiendo absurdas cosas en un pedazo de pergamino amarillento y arrugado, que he encontrado entre los bolsillos de mis pantalones viejos. He provocado en ti una huella imborrable, has conocido la parte mala de Draco Malfoy y es vergonzosa la actitud que he tomado a lo largo de seis largos años. No exijo que me perdones, porque yo no he ofrecido mis disculpas; más quiero que sepas que si por alguna razón muero, te estaré eternamente agradecido. _

_Por cierto… (dejando de lado el asunto del párrafo anterior y anotando un pequeño abrevio cultural)_

_¿Sabes que yo desde niño te esperaba? ¿Qué sabes de mí? ¿Conoces, por ejemplo, mi fruta favorita? Es el durazno. ¿Tienes idea de cuál considero la bebida más deliciosa? El ponche de frutas. No importa si no respondiste correctamente, porque al final de todo esto, seguramente adquirirás los conocimientos, gustos, recuerdos y otras tantas cosas, de la persona más importante para ti. _

_Yo, sin embargo, estoy entre la línea que divide al bien del mal, soy como el escudo protector de ambos bandos y en cualquier momento uno de los dos me acribillará: tal vez por error, por elección quizá y probablemente por traición. Así que no he perdido el tiempo: tu color favorito es el azul añil, tu comida preferida los muffins de chocolate, la clase que más te gusta es Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, tu canción predilecta es de un cantante muggle llamado Frank Sinatra y se llama "Fly me to the moon", tu primer beso, Cho Chang (he de agregar que en un tiempo tuviste muy mal gusto, L. Lovegood es más bella [no ha salido de mi parte consciente]) y el regalo que más te ha gustado es la escoba que te obsequió tu padrino Sirius Black._

_Sin embargo, éstas cosas no son relevantes en comparación a otros descubrimientos que he hecho: sé que por las mañanas hueles los lirios que conserva frescos la profesora McGonagall; sé que no te gustan los dulces de limón y procuras no tener mucho contacto con la bolita cuando te la metes en la boca, para cuando al momento de salir del despacho de Dumbledore puedas escupirla entera; sé que los veranos son crudos para ti y debes volver cada año a la casa de los insufribles tíos que tienes; sé que cuando estás triste no hablas con nadie y añades a la palabra "nada" una sonrisa fingida que nadie logra ver (excepto yo); sé que a veces necesitas estar sólo y vuelas tan alto en la Saeta de Fuego que desde donde te veo sólo se distingue un puntito rojo; sé que tienes una capa invisible y la usas para escabullirte por los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts; sé que usas un jabón hecho con fragancia a jazmín; sé que últimamente te preguntas si esto es amor._

_Y no, no lo es. El amor es entre dos y, siendo sinceros, aquí entre tú y yo, el único que siente la atracción, soy yo. No te preocupes, lo estoy superando y sin pagar una terapia en San Mungo (guiño)._

_He de despedirme y dártela en el instante en que termine la clase de Pociones (después de todo de nada me servirá hacer un "brebaje contra la palitis" si el tiempo está a punto de agotarse, mejor dedicarlo a algo que me gusta), antes de que me acobarde._

_Acógeme, por última vez, ésta noche entre tus brazos y olvídate de hacerme preguntas, de lo contrario (amenaza, advertencia, tómalo como quieras) me iré al instante._

_P.D. Juro solemnemente que la información personal no fue conseguida ilícitamente, ni mediante trucos bajos que solemos usar los slytherins._

-

Se recargó sobre la puerta, giró a la derecha y después a la izquierda, se cercioró de que la habitación estuviera completamente vacía. Respiró profundo y velozmente para acompasar nuevamente su sistema, el correr le había provocado una gran fatiga. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado sobre el frío suelo, enterró las manos entre su rostro y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, en fracción de segundos se había disuelto todo el encanto de la escena y lo sustituyó el abatimiento, la desesperación, la tristeza.

¡CRASH!

Su mano simplemente adquirió vida propia y se estampó contra la helada mejilla del rubio que día a día se marchitaba más. ¿Cómo pudo tomar tan a la ligera el asunto? Es que no sabía, que si él, su querido, se ponía en peligro él sufría. Corrió, las lágrimas podían esperar hasta llegar al rincón desierto y oscuro, en el que nadie lo molestaría con estúpidas preguntas de niñatos que no pueden comprender la magnitud de su desenfrenado enojo e insondable congoja.

Finalmente, un camino húmedo se formó desde el límite inferior del ojo hasta la barbilla.

El corazón palpitaba a una velocidad inconstante y tremendamente rápida.

Gritó, por el dolor, por la injusticia, por la maldita guerra, por el maldito mundo que conspiraba en su contra… por el desamor.

Maldito infierno en el que vivían, maldita magia que acarrea problemas, maldito mundo que trajo millones de desgracias, _maldito tú, él y ustedes_. Maldita vida la que le tocó vivir.

-

Una calidez asombrosa embargaba su cuerpo que hasta el momento se había mantenido intacto, sereno, echado sobre el suelo de piedra. Iba a abrir los ojos, no obstante la luz le provocaba un dolor de cabeza, semejante al producido por el grito de las mandrágoras. Poco a poco reconoció el aroma: delicioso, dulce, inolvidable. Jazmín. Oyó, a la lejanía (aunque en realidad se encontraba cerca) la voz de Harry que clamaba su nombre: ¡DRACO! ¡DRACO! Deseó con todas sus fuerzas incorporarse y decirle: "¡Ay, por favor Potter! ¡No exageres¡ Tan sólo fueron 15 minutos ininterrumpidos de _Crucio_, nada que un Malfoy no pueda soportar" y ver su sonrisa encabronada establecerse en su rostro que poco a poco recuperaba el color. No obstante, eso no sucedería. Se sentía miserable, embriagado por un insoportable entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo, un calambre en el brazo, otro en el abdomen, otro en la pierna, casi pudiendo jurar que la punta de su cabello también lo sentía.

De repente, sin previo aviso, ya no supo nada.

-

– Vuelves aquí. ¿Por qué lo haces? Me desechas y me recoges, me reutilizas y me tiras, juegas conmigo un poco y después no queda nada. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? – Harry lloraba.

– Prométeme no enamorarte.

_Yo ya estoy enamorado, ¡maldito imbécil bastardo!_

– ¡JAMÁS! ¿De ti, enamorado yo? – sarcasmo impregnado, cólera encendida.

_Insolente, ¿cómo se atreve a decirme que no lo ame si sus acciones me dicen todo lo contrario?_

– Lo siento Potter, es mi deber empujarte hacia el otro extremo. Tú sólo me tienes que considerar un juguete con el que te diviertes todas las noches.

_Infeliz de mierda: poemas, rosas, dulces, besos, cartas, caricias, ¿cómo pretende que siga odiándolo? Casanova engendro del demonio, ¡por qué no acepta de una buena vez que ambos nos enamoramos! Yo podría si él…_

– No quiero que te pase nada.

La voz suena segura, firme, sin rastro de sarcasmo o restos de burla. Es cristalina, denota interés, implica angustia y se conjunta en una nota de preocupación.

No sabe si reír o llorar.

Al final escoge huir.

-

Harry, repentinamente, se encuentra confundido. (Complemento de la primera viñeta)

En las irises del rubio slytherin más sensual del colegio se impregna la decisión y el coraje. Nota sus labios curveados en una sonrisa confiada, genuina y gentil. Lo saluda cordialmente y vuelve su vista nuevamente al desayuno.

Ahora converge en su interior algo completamente distinto, un sentimiento que se crea a partir de otros dos completamente opuestos: la felicidad y la impotencia.

-

Nunca podrán estar juntos, fue el primer planteamiento que se dibujó en su retorcida mente. Retorcida porque se había fijado en un cuatro ojos gryffindor y aún más porque era el acérrimo enemigo del actual "amo" de la familia Malfoy. Procuró vengarse, de esto, de aquello y de otras cosas. Le fue imposible, la frialdad e indiferencia con la que lo trataba era intolerable. Un día ¡PACK! Adiós barrera de hielo entre ellos, hola luz verde dadora de alegría y valentía.

No podía vivir más sin besarlo y abrazarlo. Un día, así sin más, despertó dentro de él el amor que se había negado a revelarse y brotaba poderoso, voluntarioso.

_¿Te amo Harry?_

Pensó en no volver a verlo.

_Cómo pudo haberlo puesto en tela de duda._

No lo planeó, sólo pasó. Noche helada, encerrada en una burbuja de aire con olor a sangre y cadáveres, cristales empañados, lloriqueos acallados, estallidos a lo lejos, susurros del viento; todo se revolvió y lo empujó hacia un paraíso concreto. Ruido, peleas, gritos, muerte… todo quedó lejos, ahora tenía seguridad, sonidos armónicos, susurros amorosos, vida. Cuando al fin Harry dormía, le decía, siempre al oído, _TE AMO._

-

Huyó al escuchar en palabras del propio Draco: "No quiero que te pase nada". ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué las palpitaciones en su pecho se aceleraron a tal grado de sentir que pronto arrancaría la piel y saldría disparado por el hueco?

Golpeó la pared de piedra, ¡CRACK! Sus nudillos sangraron, el dolor y el ardor no se comparaban con la pena que sentía. El tiempo corría, la cuenta regresiva se había iniciado, seis días y todo quedaría en un recuerdo sombrío o un evento desafortunado que los conduciría al reinado eterno de oscuridad y horror.

"No quiero que te pase nada", resonó en su mente hueca. _Yo tampoco, ¡Yo tampoco!, ¡YO TAMPOCO! _ El flujo de lágrimas cayó precipitadamente al suelo, debió haberle contestado. Por primera vez cruzó el terrible y excéntrico pensamiento del cómo acabaría su vida. Antes muerto que ver al (su) intruso de medianoche derramar una gota de sangre entre los rayos perdidos.

-

Era surrealista ver todas esas luces en el firmamento y en la tierra, la nube de polvo y gas que se alzaba como una tapadera sobre el amenazante castillo, los charcos rojos cubriendo el pasto y las siluetas oscuras que caían sobre éste. A su lado una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y emprendió el rápido trote escaleras abajo, al fin lo había podido localizar entre la multitud de hombres encapuchados.

Desde arriba divisó el resplandor de su cabello y la piel blanquecina de su frente, reconoció la delgadez de su cuerpo y la pulcritud de su ataque.

A lado de él, una figura se le hizo familiar.

-

Tomó la mano de su madre, se le erizó la piel al sentirla tan fría, recordó por un instante la muerte que se cernía a su vida esperando el momento adecuado. No obstante, era invierno y todas aquéllos fragmentos de horripilantes escenas se desvanecieron al escuchar la voz pausada y alegre de su mamá cantando, atrayendo con su mano libre la cabeza de su hijo hacia su pecho en dónde se producía el sonido de un golpeteó regular. El alivio se enganchó a él y despejó su mente de los malos presentimientos.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres para la cena de mañana? Es Navidad y hay más de una razón para festejar.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuáles son las razones a parte del hecho de que mañana es Navidad?

Lo alejó de sí y se extinguió el calor en sus mejillas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y un súbito sonrojo cubrió todo su pálido rostro al saberse descubierto.

– Sé que le enviaste un regalo.

La sonrisa en Narcisa era inusual, aún más cuando en ella contenía una mezcla de felicidad, de burla y de sabiduría, transmitiendo el mensaje de "¡Sabía que esto sucedería!".

– ¿Qué le obsequiaste?

– Esto…– titubeó –… fue una tarta de zarzamora y una gabardina negra… y un reloj de oro blanco de bolsillo. – Los profundidad de la mirada le hizo soltar el resto. – En el interior del reloj hay una inscripción grabada. También le escribí un poema.

Eso bastó para recibir un abrazo entusiasta por parte de la joven y rubia mujer que echaba grititos desenfrenados. Era la primera vez que Draco la veía así, después de todo, él había encontrado a su "verdadero amor".

-

Sacó con cuidado el paquete de la mochila, la envoltura era peculiarmente brillante, los colores muy variados: rojo y a los cinco segundos adquiría el azul del cielo, en menos de lo que parpadeaba ya se había bañado de verde intenso. Lo observó una última vez y con paso decido se acercó a la mesa de las serpientes. Si no corría, entraría en pánico y mandaría todo por un excusado.

– Malfoy – fue un susurro, pero aún así hizo voltear a más de uno a parte de la persona indicada.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Yo… bueno, en vacaciones estuve realmente ocupado y no pude… pero ya estamos ambos aquí y sólo quería darte… – extendió la mano, casi lo dejo caer al suelo, sin embargo, Draco logró tomarlo a tiempo, antes de que el avergonzado gryffindor saliese corriendo del comedor.

-

_Mami:_

_Hola ¿cómo has estado? ¿Acaso debo recordarte que debes escribirme todos los días? ¿O es que quieres que siendo tan joven muera de un infarto? Sabes que me preocupa mucho saber que estás sola mientras mi padre anda por allí, cercenando cabezas de muggles, así que si no es mucha molestia, por lo menos envíame un dulce para saber que estás a salvo y protegida. _

_Esto ha de sonar cruel, más, el motivo de mi carta no es precisamente saber cómo estás, en realidad es un asunto ultra secreto y que me ha dado ánimos para continuar con la misión encomendada. Ha decir verdad me sorprendí mucho y si no hubiese sido porque había una horda de slytherins rodeándome, juró que me hubiera desmayado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (gracias a las clases exhaustivas de modales y estilo, contigo por supuesto, no me di el lujo de hacer tales actos). _

_Todo ocurrió esta mañana, desayunaba tostadas con mermelada y tomaba un poco de leche cuando a mis espaldas se colocó ya sabes quién y me habló. Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo y has de entender que hacía dos largas semanas que no conversaba con él, ni escuchaba su melodiosa voz. Me armé de valor y volteé, mis gestos no denotaban nada (o eso es lo que yo me figuré). Comenzó a hablar, una sarta de palabras sin coherencia y de pronto alargó su mano y dejó caer sobre las mías una cajita multicolor bellísima. Al final huyó. No sé que le ocurre a ese hombre, a veces no sé si soy yo quien lo aleja o es él quien no permite acercarse a mí._

_Después me enojé, mis amables compañeros me preguntaban que me traía con ése. De nuevo usé todo mi autocontrol para no darles un puñetazo en su boba cara y respondí cortésmente que esa era una misión encomendada por el mismísimo Lord (tuve que lavarme la boca con jabón)._

_Esa es la historia del por qué hoy sonrío con inusual franqueza y me rodea un ambiente de paz._

_Tengo clase de Historia de la Magia y el profesor me está viendo de mala forma, así que será mejor que aquí lo deje._

_Te amo mamá._

_Adiós. _

_PD. ¿He aplicado bien el hechizo de autodestrucción de cartas en caso de que quien la toque no seas tú o mi lechuza? Espero que sí, de lo contrario, creo que me he metido en graves problemas._

-

Por la noche se acurrucó en el hueco que se hace entre el cuello y el hombro, inundó a sus sentidos ese aroma tan peculiar. Rodeó por la espalda el cuerpo del moreno con sus brazos y dejo reposar sus manos en el abdomen firme de éste. Después de unos segundos deslizó sus dedos bajo la playera y se le erizaron los vellos al oprimir las tetillas endurecidas. La boca se le hizo agua y gimió en el oído de su amante.

Harry volteó y lo encaró, la oscuridad los rodeaba y aún así podía notar sus irises encantadoras, la expresión de amargura y pasión conjuntas. ¿Por qué estaba enfurruñado? Dejó de tocarlo, él no quería que su primera vez fuera sin previo consentimiento de la otra persona.

– ¿Por qué no continúas? – el sonido es ronco, varonil y sensual.

– ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

Mira sus labios apretados y sus ojos humedecidos. Cree que ya no le responderá, quiere alejarse para que no sufra por él.

– No me dijiste que dentro de dos semanas te vas a ir.

¡BANG! Es un golpe certero a su alma desvalida. Le hubiera gustado que Harry no se enterara de eso hasta que sucediera. Baja la cabeza, en un signo de derrota y vergüenza.

– No es seguro. – Miente y en verdad le punza, quiere retractarse, algo lo detiene al ver la esperanza reflejada en las pupilas que lo miran fijamente. Acortan, ambos, la distancia que los separa, sus labios se buscan exasperadamente, al encontrarse se aprietan, se mueven, se rozan, se abren. Sus lenguas juegan, bailotean, pelean, se deslizan y se impregnan de un sabor conocido y que siempre parece adquirir un toque diferente.

Apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Harry como suele hacerlo, el miedo corre por sus venas. Se va quedando dormido a medida que se abandona el sueño, resistiéndose cada vez menos y antes de perderse definitivamente, escucha a su oído: "Te amo Draco". Ahora sabe a la perfección que el siguiente paso es alejarse lo más rápidamente posible, aunque le cause malestar.

_Continuará_…

Gracias por leer!

¡Wow! Pensé que jamás lo terminaría. Bueno, este fic es parte de mi trabajo de ayuda a la comunidad del Yaoi, siento que de un tiempo para acá están desapareciendo autoras y lectores de este género (a lo mejor sólo es mi imaginación).

En realdad no sé si me explique con este desorden de viñetas, porque incluso hasta yo misma me llegué a perder (y eso que es mi obra, jejejeje). En realidad creo que no es tanto de aprenderse cada viñeta, más bien es de relacionar lo leído anteriormente y más o menos ir encajando los muchos momentos que se presentan a lo largo de la historia.

Bueno, si creen que estoy loca y mi redacción fue fatal, háganmelo saber y lo pondré en orden. Por el contrario, si creen que está bastante entendible y les agradó aunque sea un poco, también se aceptan comentarios positivos y animadores.

¡Ay hablo mucho, lo sé! Pero bueno, espero que no sean muy duras sus críticas, es la primera vez que hago algo así (ya no hay una dosis de cordura para mí).

No olviden darle al Review!

Faltan 2 partes así que las espero en la próxima actualización!


	2. Parte 2

**J.K. con los derechos, yo sólo lo tomo prestados para realizar obras de caridad.**

Es un experimento. Viñetas sin orden, pero que aproximan a un tiempo gracias a la descripción. Espero que no me califiquen como una loca por éste escrito.

Advertencia: Drarry – Slash – Yaoi – Lemon – Viñetas en desorden

LEAN NOTAS FINALES.

**A medianoche**

Parte II

_Por: Anne Darket_

– ¿Conoces la leyenda de Narciso?

Dejó de mirar el reflejo que se produce sobre la superficie del lago y se volvió hacia Harry, apoyado en el tronco del árbol más próximo. Recargó sus manos a ambos extremos de su cuerpo, encerrándolo, acorralándolo.

– No en realidad, pero puedo anticipar que no lo dices por mí.

El chico frente a él sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a él.

– No Draco, tú no eres Narciso, contrario a él, tú lograste ver la belleza que te rodea. Si fueras como él, yo no estaría aquí o estaría con la varita en mano. Alguna vez creí que en verdad eras un narcisista y no valía la pena tratar de razonar con alguien tan terco como tú. Y ¡oh sorpresa! Cambiaste y yo… – _me enamoré _– también.

– Te fuiste tan rápido.

Dijo Draco cambiando de tema y ensombreciendo los gestos de su faz.

– Es que estaba nervioso. Es la primera vez que le regalo algo a un… –_ amante _–… Malfoy en frente de una multitud de jóvenes suicidas. A parte, sabes que con ello corren peligro nuestras vidas. – _Tu vida._

– Me dejaste con las ganas de besarte y abrazarte. Feliz Navidad Harry.

Las manos del rubio se posicionaron en la cadera del gryffindor y éste enredó sus brazos en derredor al cuello de su acompañante. Una explosión de sabores y emociones se debatieron por salir cuando se besaron de una manera distinta a como lo habían percibido en otras ocasiones. Antes había sido como si les faltara tiempo, con prisa, con salvajismo y muy poca ternura. Éste era notablemente diferente, romántico y lento, calmado y afectuoso. Sólo sus labios tocándose, sus cuerpos a una distancia prudente, pero no necesitaban más. Así era majestuoso el momento, aquello en verdad era magia.

Se separaron, recobraron aire y se abrazaron.

– ¿Te gustó el regalo?

– Siempre me ha hecho falta un portarretratos de oro. Aunque me hubiese conformado sólo con la foto. ¿Cuándo la tomaste?

Rememoró el momento.

– El día en que no entramos a la clase de McGonagall y en vez de ello fuimos a la Sala de los Menesteres a hacer una guerra de almohadas. Al terminar, cuando ya estábamos exhaustos sobre el colchón, hice levitar una cámara muggle que me prestó Hermione, tú te acostaste de lado y pasaste tu brazo por mi cintura y fue cuando te di el beso en la nariz.

Draco, bruscamente, fue cubierto por la desolación. Pronto se acabaría la diversión.

-

No se alejó porque le era imposible. Era un vicio, una adicción y sin ayuda no podía salir de ella. Se dijo que nada afectaría estar con él, de todas maneras, Harry era muy difícil de conquistar y al momento las pruebas de su amor eran tan nulas, como que en Gran Bretaña hubiera una temperatura de 40°C.

-

_Cuenta regresiva en: Cinco días._

Sacó del baúl una bolsa de piel de dragón. La guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se encaminó rápidamente a las gradas del estadio donde se realizaban los juegos de quidditch. Los demás aún soñaban en su bolsa de dormir y el firmamento seguía falto de sol. Las zancadas eran largas y llegó en sólo unos minutos. Buscó a Harry con la mirada y al encontrarlo se dirigió hacia donde estaba. Se veía más hermoso que nunca.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Denotaba cierta incertidumbre – Me pediste que ya no te visitara por las noches, pero nos podíamos ver temprano. – Pronto sonó amenazante, irascible – ¿Qué te motivo a ello? ¿Por qué? Sabes que al finalizar el día lo que más añoro es encontrarme seguro y sólo lo puedo conseguir fundiéndome con tu cuerpo, escuchando tu voz, besándote, ansiándote aunque no te tenga. – Quería golpearlo. – No me lo permites y no sé la razón.

Estaba conteniéndose, _¡Merlín!_ Sentía hervir su sangre.

– No eres tú…

Tajante, engulló su boca.

– ¡Claro que soy yo!

Draco estaba iracundo.

– Déjame hablar Draco.

_No, ¡no!, ¡NO!_

– ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Me vas a reprochar? ¿Me vas a dejar?

Lo atrajo, loco de rabia, posesivo, arrebatador. _Eres mío, ¡MÍO!_

Entonces se alejó. Estaba haciéndole daño a Harry, estaba lastimándolo y se juró nunca volver a hacerlo.

– Draco – los dedos del moreno le sujetaron por la barbilla – Voldemort entró a mi mente ayer por la tarde mientras dormitaba y yo… – su voz se quebró. Se colocó en cuclillas y lloró descontroladamente, emitiendo ruiditos incomprensibles y unos cuantos: "… perdón, yo estaba tan asustado y no sabía que hacer…".

_Maldito infeliz desgraciado, mira lo que has hecho Malfoy, le has preocupado y tú vienes con tu porte de damisela a maldecirlo y gritarle. _Draco se reprendía por su actitud.

– Yo… – se arrodilló frente a Harry y éste se abalanzó a él –… yo…

– Yo tengo la culpa…

– No Harry, sigo siendo el maldito hurón egoísta que conociste desde siempre. Soy un idiota y…

Paró de hablar al sentir sus labios atrincherados contra otros de textura suave.

– Debemos regresar. – Soltó Harry al cabo de un rato, en que los dos se mantuvieron abrazados.

– De acuerdo.

Ambos caminaron, lado a lado hacia el castillo. Draco aguantó el impulso de sacar la bolsa.

-

_Cuenta regresiva en: Cuatro días. (Sábado)_

La luz del astro rey dio de lleno en su cara, cegándolo por un breve instante, se protegió con el dorso de su mano, se dispuso a leer de nuevo claramente las instrucciones, de su bolsillo sacó el pergamino doblado y cayó uno de menor tamaño al pastizal. Lo recogió y sonrió cuando descubrió que era la respuesta a la carta de su madre que le había escrito hace como un mes en respuesta a la suya en donde anunciaba que Harry le había entregado como presente un retrato.

_Querido hijo:_

_Lamento no haber respondido a tu carta anterior (fue una grata noticia saber que Harry te había dado un regalo de Navidad), pero tu tía Bella está aquí y es necesario tomar precauciones. Espero pronto poder escribirte, algo más que cuatro renglones._

_Cuídate._

_PD. Aplicas muy bien el hechizo ¿cómo lo llegaste a dominar tan rápido?_

Había olvidado donde lo había metido. De su rostro se desdibujó la sonrisa y fue sustituida por el ceño fruncido al recordar que estaba allí para planear su próxima salida. Cuatro días y se le rompería el corazón en trocitos, pequeños y difíciles de volver a pegar. Suspiró y prosiguió con su plan muy mal organizado. Era tiempo de darle forma y detallarlo para que todo fuera a la perfección.

Una hora e iría a ver a Harry en su entrenamiento de Quidditch. Se apresuró para llegar temprano.

-

_Cuenta regresiva en: Tres días. (Domingo)_

Ayer había quedado con Harry en hacer un picnic entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, obviamente tratando de no adentrarse mucho a terreno desconocido, sería más bien, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid que desde hace unos meses estaba completamente deshabitada (cosas de la orden, pensó Harry). Draco, por supuesto, se ofreció a llevar el postre, hacía una semana que había recibido una caja de galletas triangulares, en su interior era de fresa, y estaba bañada de exquisito chocolate amargo. También él llevaría una botella de vino que había logrado infiltrar entre sus cosas al regreso de sus vacaciones en la Mansión Malfoy.

Harry insistió en llevar lasaña, al final logró convencerlo de traer sushi, a sabiendas de que los que trabajarían serían los elfos (sobre todo ese Dobby) y se encargarían de complacer a Harry.

Se recargó sobre el muro frontal del castillo esperando la pronta llegada de Harry. Alrededor muchos alumnos disfrutaban del día, le daba la sensación de estar en verano. Alguno le miraron con ociosa curiosidad, pero nada le irritaría esa fecha, ni los rumores, ni las caras de asco, ni los insultos gritados. Al fin y al cabo, los alumnos sólo tenían piezas incompletas del rompecabezas, no una prueba fehaciente de que ellos estuvieran saliendo o acostándose. Harry había afirmado que Ron y Hermione no hablaban del asunto con él porque estaba constatado.

– ¿Qué haces Draco? – Zabini se interpuso entre los rayos de luz y su sombra lo cubrió por completo.

– Esperando.

El muchacho de piel negra sonrió.

– ¿A tu novio?

– Creo que no hacía falta que me hicieras la pregunta. Espero a Potter.

Rió Blaise. Paró súbitamente.

– Los rumores de ello salen de Hogwarts, pronto descubrirán…

– Todos creerán que es un plan para atraparlo. Tienen pensado que es una emboscada.

– Aún así…

– Eso importaría sólo si Harry estuviese enamorado. Y odio decirlo: no lo está. Me confesó que se siente atraído, las hormonas se alborotan en su interior al sentir que mis piernas lo rozan bajo el saco de dormir. Por el momento no puede vivir sin mí, solamente porque le atraigo físicamente. Deja de preocuparte, el único interesado soy yo y sabes que mi decisión está tomada. – Dio por zanjado el asunto, cuando percibió el rechinido de la puerta principal abriéndose y distinguiendo a su amado.

– Me voy. Olvídalo ya, no trates de convencerme más.

Se alejó de Blaise, que después de unos segundos atravesó la puerta mientras Draco recorría el campo con Harry de la mano, hablando de nimiedades como el clima, el catastrófico desayuno que sirvieron por la mañana, las canciones muggles que le recordaban a Harry lo hermoso que era estar enamorado.

– Eres un cursi Potter.

– ¿En serio? Porque sé que querrías bailar _Love is in the air_ conmigo, no te niegues – dijo tapándole el paso y agarrándolo fuertemente por la cintura. Sin más remedio le colocó los brazos sobre los hombros y cruzó sus manos detrás de la nuca del moreno – _Love is in the air, Everywhere I look around, Love is in the air, Every sight and every sound, And I don't know if I'm being foolish  
Don't know if I'm being wise, But it's something that I must believe in, And it's there when I look in your eyes… tararara _

Sus caderas se contoneaban en un ritmo decadente, pasos cortos, una danza que hasta un chiquillo que a penas empezaba a dominar su aparato motriz podía hacer. Poco a poco el susurro quedo reducido a nada, pese a ello, siguieron en la misma pose.

A Draco le encantaba que Harry cantara, no era un tenor o un soprano, tal vez ni siquiera cantara bien, pero _¡Merlín!_ Le hacía ver estrellas, sin embargo, no podía esperar menos si el sólo hecho de traerlo a la mente le ponía una bellísima sonrisa en el rostro y le inundaba de una tranquilidad inquebrantable.

– En serio eres cursi. – Harry rodó los ojos al tiempo en que sonreía. – Te amo.

El gryffindor trato de pensar cuerdamente, se concentró en las palabras que sonaban como eco en el interior y lo único que consiguió fue hacer brotar cristalinas gotas saladas de sus orbes esmeraldas.

–Pensé… – respiró hondo y Draco asustado le secó las lágrimas –… que nunca lo dirías en pleno amanecer. Es decir, cuando lo escuchaba por la noche era vivificante, aunque seguía siendo como un secreto que jamás me revelarías y hoy yo… mírame, me pongo a llorar como colegiala porque en tus cinco sentidos me has dicho… ¡ah! Solamente digo tonterías.

_¡Agh Malfoy! La has cagado, no es broma, siempre diciendo cosas indebidas. Se enamoró, de ti, un cabrón estúpido que en tres días lo dejará y echarás todo a la suerte: la vida, el amor, el triunfo. ¿Es que no tienes ni un pedazo de seso? _

– Harry, tú no…

– Yo también te amo. Lo hago porque quiero, lo digo porque lo siento, lo pienso porque es verdad y no me falla un tornillo, ¡te amo! Y podría publicarlo ahora mismo en "El Profeta" si así lo quisiera. – Dijo separándose bruscamente, furibundo, tal vez por la reacción de Draco al querer contradecirlo.

El rubio slytherin quedó anonadado, esa fiereza en los ojos de su contrario, esa actitud positiva, el reflejo de la intensidad de su sentimiento para con él parecía irradiar desde dentro y convertirlo en un aura roja circundando su cuerpo. El detalle es que aquél hálito amaranto sí era real y lo supo cuando una chica gritó a lo lejos.

– ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? – la mujer corrió hacia donde se encontraban, asustada y mirando de mal modo a Draco. – ¿Qué le has hecho?

Harry parecía en trance.

– Nada Lovegood. – El desasosiego casi lo hace colapsar, a pesar de su zozobra consiguió abrazarse a Harry quien inmediatamente desmayó.

– ¿Qué esperas? Llama a McGonagall.

El cabello largo y rubio se perdió entre los árboles.

Al cabo de un rato una mujer mayor y la chica de antes aparecieron corriendo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado señor Malfoy?

– Él estaba… y… ¿va a estar bien verdad? Dígame que va a estar bien.

– No lo sé, ¡debe decirme que ocurrió!

– Estábamos hablando, se encolerizó y algo lo encerró, era una semi-transparencia escarlata. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y se desmayó, y… – rompió en llanto y abrazo más el cuerpo de Harry que aún sostenía.

– Lo llevaremos con Madame Pomfrey, vamos Malfoy, suéltelo y hágalo levitar hasta la enfermería.

Draco acató el mandato.

-

_Cuenta regresiva en: Dos días._

_Lunes medianoche._

Abrió un poco los ojos y otros lo observaban, se veían opacos, del color del jade. Suspiró y volvió a llorar al verlo despierto al fin. Había insistido en quedarse en la enfermería a cuidarlo, incluso aceptó ser despojado de su varita a cambio de que lo dejaran.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – _¡Gracias Merlín! Está a salvo._

– Ayer perdiste la conciencia.

Harry se incorporó y lo atrajo hacia él, e incluso le obligó subirse a la cama. Hasta el momento había permanecido en una silla junto al lugar en donde reposaba su amor.

– Te ofrezco una disculpa por haberte asustado.

Es posible que Draco haya respondido o tal vez provocó un ruido gutural interpretando que había entendido, a Harry no le importaba: noche, frío, pilas cargadas, sensaciones caprichosas y humeantes fabricándose en un lugar interno en él, la repentina fluidez entre las caricias dadas, el perfecto silencio que les arropaba, el cuarto menguante que relucía en el firmamento, el temor de perderlo… todo y a la vez nada influía en el deseo desbordante, en la impresión de ahogamiento, llevando a satisfacerlo, a solucionar el asunto de raíz.

Los mimos traspasaron el plano de la inocencia y la ternura, el moreno atacó con velocidad impresionante el cuello de porcelana, besos brotaban y se extinguían en milésimas de segundos, cubriendo cada trozo, refrescando cada poro y, entre uno y otro, dando la bocanada exacta de aire para aguantar el calor sofocante.

El rubio se deshizo en el mismo instante en que la lengua experta y húmeda se posicionó en su lóbulo y recorrió con extremada lentitud su oreja, los dientes dando pequeños mordiscos, haciéndole delirar. Manos que recorren sus muslos enfundados en un pantalón gris perla, cuerpo que no se funde con el otro porque las prendas estorban y no lo permiten, dedos conocidos que se enredan en las hebras platinadas, susurros certeros que le hacen encender la pasión y mantenerla en un constante vaivén.

El índice largo y blanquecino de Malfoy toca sobre la tela del pantalón del gryffindor el miembro semi-erecto, esperando para alcanzar la mayor longitud en cuanto lo liberen. Con desenfreno arroja a Potter sobre el colchón, las sábanas y sus innumerables pliegues se agitan bajo el peso de dos jóvenes que buscan aliviar esa serie de químicos que burbujean en su interior. Besos cargados de avidez, extremidades que se enredan para obtener un encuentro menos casual y más esperado, pulgares e índices que se posicionan temblorosamente sobre el cierre de la bragueta, párpados que se entrecierran, gargantas que se colapsan, gemidos excesivos, sudor en cantidades torrenciales y voces que dicen "te amo", como si fuera algo que hay que tomar a la ligera.

Las manos de Harry vibran y sudan, el pantalón de Draco no baja por la sencilla razón de que ambos están muy nerviosos y desesperados, hay que temer cuando estos dos se juntan. El león lo logra con un poco de ayuda, se sonroja al ver el bulto que se pronuncia más bajo la costura del bóxer. Cree que está loco, pues en medio de todo el candor le da gracias a la luna por mandar sus rayos en el ángulo conciso para que ambos se puedan ver.

El slytherin va en desventaja, por ello apresura el paso y un poco menos tambaleante le baja de un tirón el pantalón y con él la ropa interior, descubriendo así una piernas largas y bien formadas que le han traído cacheteando el suelo en todo el curso. Al alzar la mirada hacia la parte media, observa la erección que casi toca el abdomen, los rizos negros que se forman sobre él y como se expande hasta el ombligo. Frustrado y con un cero de paciencia, arranca la camisa blanca que su compañero porta. Piensa sin premeditarlo: _¡oh desnudez bendita!_

Harry no sabe si horrorizarse ante la escena, sus pupilas se dilatan y lo delatan, es demasiado hermoso el acto y lo disfruta al máximo: el rostro de Draco se pierde en su entrepierna y pronto su pene está rodeado por una zona caliente, mojada y un travieso músculo se enrolla en él, lo deja escapar y nuevamente lo toma. Se dice que definitivamente ha perdido una tuerca, posiblemente más de una. Solamente le queda aferrar con sus dedos el cabello de su amante y obligarlo a engullir todo su órgano, presionándolo y arqueándose para recibir más placer. Malfoy aferra sus caderas y las postra sobre la cama.

Draco no sebe lo que está haciendo, lo único que cree es que se siente muy bien y no debe parar de hacerlo. Algo lo abofetea y le hace recobrar un poco de juicio (que ya preparaba sus maletas para irse a vacacionar), su sentido común le informa que aquello está mal, la finalidad no es enamorar a ese bruto que está a punto de correrse.

La alarma se dispara y no es precisamente por el comentario. Quiere ser follado y eso no sucederá si sigue deglutiendo la erección de su amado.

Se separa bruscamente, se baja el bóxer, se remueve la camisa y ahora se puede decir que están a la par. Los ruiditos extraños, los jadeos prolongados, las palabras ininteligibles y el rechinido de la camilla los han acompañado desde el inicio de su encuentro amoroso.

– Vamos… te quiero dentro.

Harry James Potter comprende perfectamente, no es tan santo como otros lo suelen creer. Nunca lo ha intentado y jamás se había preocupado porque aseguró que el slytherin pelearía por estar arriba.

– Pero… yo no…

Sus pensamientos están nublados y crece la bruma al sentir una boca sobre la suya, que lo acalla y le brinda certeza.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Otro beso y sabe que ha llegado el punto donde no se necesitan palabras para entenderse.

El dragón se posiciona, apoya las rodillas y las manos en la colchoneta, ésta se hunde bajo el peso de su cuerpo. El gryffindor quiere morir, _¡ya! ¡Ahora! ¡En ese mismo instante! _Sabe que una sonrisa adornaría su rostro si la muerte se acercase.

Se abandona al momento, con inexperiencia unta sus dedos con saliva, los remoja dentro de la cavidad bucal, el sabor salado a causa de la transpiración lo llena y prosigue al escuchar un gruñido de exasperación.

_Primer dedo_. Una cueva engulle su dedo, lo mueve con cuidado y pronto se acostumbra su compañero a la intromisión. Siente como choca en sus paredes, no duele, al contrario, es un roce encantador y le hace pedir más.

_Segundo dedo_. Penetra el medio y toca lapróstata. Perjura que la exaltación que abate sus cinco sentidos está al máximo, esperando sólo el final. Siente un escozor desde la punta a la base de su polla, las ganas de masturbarse y acabar con todo lo dominan. No tiene más remedio que subyugarse. Salvajemente aprieta la cúspide de su pene a reventar, el líquido pre-seminal cae sobre sus dedos. Harry lo observa y, aún manteniéndose en el trabajo, toma con su mano libre esos falanges largos ungidos en semen y los lame, sin asco ni pudor. _¡Oh manjar!_

_Tercer dedo. _Duele y le parece bien, porque es la mezcla estricta entre el sufrimiento y el placer. Admite que aquello está _súper_ y le hace ver _hipopótamos rosados_, por dentro siente el movimiento que se produce con las tijeras, pero son los dedillos que provocan su entrega incondicional.

_Cuarto dedo._ Lo anhela dentro.

No sabe si lo ha preparado bien, después de todo el proceso le pareció tremendamente rápido. Estaba preocupado, _¿y si a Draco le dolía? _Se posiciono en la entrada, un vacío estrujado y resbaladizo gracias a la saliva. Con temor metió la punta de su miembro y un grito ahogado se expandió por la habitación.

– Si quie…

– No pares, por favor.

Enterró despacio lo que faltaba de longitud, Draco lanzaba alaridos sofocados y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. El moreno sintió el impulso de detenerse, más era demasiado tarde, la locura acechaba cada minúscula parte de su mente y lo único que añoraba era estar allí, sintiendo esa estrechez rodeándolo.

En medio del estupor se dio cuenta de que el rubio atendía su erección, su mano que se había mantenido en la cadera de su cómplice, casi rozando las nalgas, se dirigió hasta la polla y la masajeó con fuerza, al ritmo en que las embestidas aumentaban su velocidad.

Malfoy cerraba los párpados con fuerza, le ardían por el hircismo que rodaba por su frente y caía sobre sus pestañas. Se sentía en el clímax, un éxtasis anormal, el orgasmo. Algo en su interior explotó. Él se dejo venir.

Se derrumbó sobre las telas sucias que cubrían el colchón y Harry se acostó sobre él. Ambos estaban exhaustos.

La compañía mutua y la falta de palabras ante la demostración pura del amor, les permitió quedar dormidos al instante.

-

_Lunes 12:00 p.m._

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al recordar vagamente, en el lapso entre el sueño profundo y el despertar, lo que había hecho durante la noche. Fijó su vista en el lecho, sin embargo no había rastro de las huellas que había dejado el sexo.

Él estaba vestido de pies a cabeza, lo cobijaba una pijama de seda verde con olor a… _Draco_.

En instantes la sonrisa fue sustituida por tristeza, el joven con el que se había acostado ya no se encontraba con él.

_Tal vez Potter, sólo fuiste utilizado._

-

_Lunes 4:30 a.m._

Se despertó, poco a poco entreabrió los párpados que le parecían demasiado pesados y encontró frente a él una cabellera azabache que mantenía su olor favorito: _jazmín_. Se paró y un ligero mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio, trastabilló, se sostuvo al apoyarse sobre la pared. Sintió recorrer por sus piernas un líquido pegajoso y se maldijo mentalmente por haber permitido que se quedaran con su fuente de poder.

Al componerse se dirigió hacia el armario donde las cosas de Harry se habían guardado, entre la sudadera y los zapatos encontró la varita, con un poco de esfuerzo (que no hubiera requerido con la propia) se aplicó un hechizo de limpieza, para posteriormente realizarlo sobre la sección usada para llevar a cabo sus más recónditos apetitos carnales.

Por suerte no despertó a Harry. Con cuidado se colocó la ropa y se encaminó a hacer la acción más difícil de su vida: vestir a Potter (un feroz león) sin arruinar sus horas de ensueño. Trató de recordar el hechizo que usaba su madre cuando Bellatrix se quedaba en la Mansión a dormir sin haberse cambiado antes. Sacó de su mochila el pijama que había llevado para su adorado gryffindor, la que había estado usando desde la nueva orden y como por arte de magia recordó las palabras. Las pronunció y en un dos por tres Harry Potter volvía a estar cubierto.

Se dijo que era hora de partir. Si no todo se complicaría y no podría llevar a cabo su plan.

Se despidió con un beso en los labios.

-

_Lunes 19:00 p.m._

No lo encontraba, simplemente no estaba en el maldito castillo; primero se aventuró a buscarlo por sí solo, después preguntó a sus compañeros slytherins, finalmente recurrió al mapa del merodeador.

_Nada._

El nombre Draco Malfoy no estaba situado en el maldito castillo. ¿Quién se creía ese impertinente para dejarlo postrado sobre la cama y desaparecer como un fantasma? Más aún después de una noche de pasión y sentimientos encontrados, de lujuria y ternura maquiavélicamente combinadas para dar como resultado un "follar" desenfrenado.

Desesperado y sin ganas recurrió a la única persona que seguramente tendría una respuesta a su gran interrogante: ¿A dónde demonios se había marchado el cabrón que le hizo el amor y le susurró palabras de afecto la noche anterior?

-

_Lunes 20:34 p.m._

El lugar por el que caminaba estaba cubierto por ladrillos fríos y ausentes de color, en éste radicaba un cierto sentimiento de desolación lo cual causaba un gélido estremecimiento que lo amarraba y lo hacía quedarse sin aire.

Las antorchas encendidas dibujaban sombras tétricas, las llamas danzaban en un baile agraciado y se contoneaban, de tal forma, que el sitio pareciese más espeluznante. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado así, hasta ese día en el cual el terror y el abatimiento reinaban por cada zona de la hermosa construcción.

Soltó un suspiro al llegar a la puerta indicada, de la cual pendía mágicamente una placa que rezaba: _Severus Snape._ Habría salido corriendo despavorido si no tuviera una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para estar allí.

Tocó la puerta y al momento un hombre vestido con una túnica negra, que resaltaba la palidez de su rostro, le abrió. Una atmósfera extrañamente irritante le embargó, allí dentro, vapores de olores distintos y repugnantes se encerraban, al dejarlos en libertad se expandían por el pasillo y formaban concentraciones de gas, añadiéndole la pestilencia conjunta de todas las pociones que se llevaban a cabo.

– Potter.

La cara demacrada del profesor de Pociones le conmueve, los rastros de noches en vela le han dejado una postura débil y desaliñada.

– Buenas noches profesor Snape.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – la preguntas es mordaz, con ese tono de poco entusiasmo por su visita, más no le importa, en absoluto.

– Sé que sabe dónde está. Dígamelo.

– El joven Weasley seguramente estará cenando…

– ¡No me haga levantar la varita contra usted! ¿Dónde está Draco?

_Con qué Draco._

– Esa es una información que ni yo sé.

_Mentira._

– Entonces no le importara beberse un poco de _Veritaserum._

– No se atreva a…

– Sabe que por él haría lo que fuera…

_Incluso matar._

-

_Lunes, entre las 6:30 a.m. y las 8:10 a.m._

– Sabes que esto no funcionará.

– Al menos nos dará tiempo – replica el joven mirando fijamente a su padrino.

– ¿En serio lo harás? – Usa ese tono de saber la respuesta.

– ¿Hay otra forma?

El mayor no responde. Lo medita un poco más, frunce el entrecejo y hace todo lo posible por convencerlo de no llevar a cabo su plan.

– ¿Cómo saldrás de ésta guarida? Sabes perfectamente que no hay escapatoria.

Una sonrisa, propia del triunfador, se ensancha sobre su rostro.

– Hoy es el día, veintiuno de enero ¿recuerdas?

Y Severus ya no halla la manera de contradecirlo.

-

Sus ojos grises se fundieron en los verdes y viceversa, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, los rastros de guerra parecían haberse diluido en esa atmósfera que bien podríamos concluir como una escena feliz, de reencuentro y paz. Aún cuando prevalecía el hedor a sangre y el ruido estruendoso de los alaridos, persistió el ambiente romántico, cuando los labios de Harry se movieron lentamente, D R A C O, _Draco, Draco_ y volvieron a invocar al más preciado de los objetos que le ha pertenecido (invaluable), no había duda que ese ser de largos cabellos platinados y cara pálida era suyo, _suyo_. El rubio se sintió abofeteado, al cruzar las miradas una especie de agujero se colocó en su estómago y el valor se escabulló por los pantalones, abandonándolo. Su cerebro gritó el nombre que había recitado muchas veces mientras se hacía una paja en el baño y su cuerpo agotado recobró vida, reconociendo al momento el polo opuesto que le atraía a la lejanía, recordando el bienestar de estar arropado por los fuertes brazos. Al ver formado "Draco", sobre esa perfecta boca, quiso abalanzarse y huir, con él, al país de _Nunca Jamás_ o al utópico _Mundo del Vivieron Felices para Siempre._ Pero eso significaría echar por el drenaje todo, hasta lo meses que sobrevivió sin ver a Harry.

Sintió desmayar cuando un rayo rojo casi alcanza el brazo del gryffindor.

_Continuará_…

Gracis por leer! y Gracias por comentar!

**Notas:**

En esta ocasión tuve que cambiar el rating del fic, XD espero que les haya gustado el lemon... no suelo escribir este tipo vde escenas se me hace muy complicado TToTT, pero creo que no lo hice tan mal.

Perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar, es sólo que se me perdió el usb donde tenía el fic por partes, sin embargo, lo encontré después de tanto escombrar mi alcoba... tenía todo un desastre. Aquí está la segunda parte, ¡al fin!

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. **Los reviews no firmados y sin mail serán contestados en mi profile**, por eso de las reglas de ff ¿ok? Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, sólo falta una parte por subir. Muchos besos y cuídense en este tiempo de encierro (por lo menos para México), nada de saludo de beso, ni salidas innecesarias chicas!

Y ya saben, si les gustó, si no les gustó, pues manden su comentario ;D Me hacen muy felices éstos!

Chao!


	3. Parte 3

**J.K. con los derechos, yo sólo lo tomo prestados para realizar obras de caridad.**

Es un experimento. Viñetas sin orden, pero que aproximan a un tiempo gracias a la descripción. Espero que no me califiquen como una loca por éste escrito.

Advertencia: Drarry – Slash – Yaoi – Lemon – Viñetas en desorden

LEAN NOTAS FINALES.

**A medianoche**

Parte III

_Por: Anne Darket_

_Conocer a los demás es sabiduría. _**(1)**

Él sólo tiene trece años, cuando se sienta sobre las bancas, apoya los brazos sobre la extensa mesa cubierta por los manteles verdes con adornos plateados y espera paciente la comida preparada por los elfos, tiene una sola cosa en mente. Al principio sus amigos trataban de incluirlo en la plática antes de desayunar, comer o cenar; sin embargo sólo consiguen que Draco se enfade un poco y les pida, con toda la amabilidad que es capaz de heredar un Malfoy, que cierren la bocaza.

El príncipe de Slytherin, apodado así por caprichoso y voluntarioso, toma un poco de jugo y analiza con detenimiento a los alumnos de otras casas, uno por uno. _Casi_ daría por hecho que conoce a cada uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, hasta el más impopular de aquélla gama de adolescentes y niños: su nombre es Charlie, entró a Hufflepuff, tiene un especial afecto por la rubia llamada Carrie, le gusta la leche y tiende a comer cosas saludables en el almuerzo, parece un chico listo, tímido y con carácter tranquilo.

Últimamente, el rubio ha hecho un nuevo descubrimiento. Se ha encontrado pensando en Harry Potter más tiempo de lo que acostumbra y ha notado que cada vez observa menos a otras personas y le presta más atención (y por lo tanto más tiempo) al _chico_.

Se engaña y la frase que le salva de decir que es obsesión aquello es: "conocer a los demás es sabiduría"

-

_Conocerse a sí mismo es iluminación._ **(1)**

Su madre dice que ha crecido mucho, que ya es un muchachito con muchas responsabilidades y debe empezar a hacerse cargo de ellas, aunque ella aún le siga cobijando y le de su beso de "buenas noches". Y después de tantos años de hacer una rutina similar, mientras da vueltas sobre el colchón _King Size _cubierto por colchas traídas directamente de París, hace otro descubrimiento, interesante y temible.

No sabe si es por culpa de la hormonas que revolotean como aves en migración o simplemente es muestra de lo que hace mucho ocultó en lo más hondo de su corazón, no obstante está allí recóndito y contra todo pronóstico se alza potente. Un bulto se forma en su entrepierna, el calor lo abruma y su mente perversa le juega malas bromas: _Harry jugando Quidditch, Harry caliente, Harry en la ducha, Harry en su cama, Harry desnudo, Harry deglutiendo sus pezones, Harry profanando su cuerpo…_

No puede más y no tiene caso negarlo, él está ardiendo, pasión y locura se conjuntan. El segundo gran misterio: _atracción y deseo incontenibles._

-

_Vencer a los demás requiere fuerza. _**(1)**

_Ira_. Es totalmente ilógico, pero está allí irradiando chispas rojas por un motivo absolutamente indiferente, o eso es lo que aseguran los demás. Es una sensación molesta ligada al pecho para después trasladarse a cada parte de su cuerpo, transforma los insultos cotidianos en hechizos inflamables y las simples respuestas, en arrebatos de furia mal contenida.

La culpable es, por supuesto Pansy, quién le contó de un chisme que ha viajado a la velocidad de la luz y ha establecido un tiempo récord, desbancando al que se suscitó en noviembre en el que afirmaban que Dolores Umbridge jamás se sentaba debido a las hemorroides dolorosas que plagaban las paredes de su ano.

La reacción de Draco: _matar_. Lugar: pasillo. Fecha: Hoy. Objetivo: Cho Chang. Motivos: Besó a _su_ Harry. Dicen que fue un roce, que ni siquiera las leguas irrumpieron, pero él no cree nada de eso, porque la muy zorra de la oriental esa sería capaz, incluso, de bajarse las pantaletas con tal de conquistar y seducir a su Harry.

No lo permitiría, así tuviera que sacrificarse para interrumpir el trabajo de Cupido.

Esa tarde esperó pacientemente frente a la puerta de la biblioteca a su enemiga. Y con uno que otro encantamiento (que requirió de toda su habilidad y fuerza) consiguió, al menos, que la tipeja esa meditara un poco más acerca de su sexualidad.

-

_Vencerse a sí mismo requiere fortaleza. _**(1)**

Él parecía estar destinado a la desdicha, no porque lo marcara el sabio destino, era más bien porque su terquedad no le permitía siquiera sugerir una relación amistosa con el gryffindor de los ojos más bellos.

Ese jueves (su día favorito de la semana) juntó valor, todo el que reservó en los últimos dieciséis años, para declarar, confesar, soltar… su AMOR nada casto hacia el causante de sus múltiples encuentros entre su mano y su entrepierna, así como el chico al que le había dedicado cientos de poemas y por el cual estaba dispuesto a abandonar la vida.

Fortuita sorpresa fue la que encontró al ser bienvenido entre la frazada roja de Harry Potter.

-

– Déjalo Potter, él se fue para salvarte y cumplirá con su cometido, porque cuando a Draco se le mete algo en la cabeza se vuelve necio y no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de parecer. Te diré a dónde fue, pero si él te encuentra allá, jamás me lo perdonaré y él seguramente no se tentará el corazón para echarme una maldición imperdonable. Es mejor, te lo recomiendo, planear el cómo vas a rescatarlo de las malvadas garras del chiflado que se hace llamar "Lord".

Harry calló, analizó las palabras del hombre de mirada asesina y asintió.

– Entonces, dígame profesor Snape, ¿qué tiene planeado ese maldito engendro del demonio que pretende que yo me quede como la princesa indefensa?

-

– No hagas esto más difícil Potter. No me mires y afirmes que me amas, no me toques y finjas que te gusto, no me beses y hagas doblegarme ante los instintos primigenios, no me hables y creas que estoy cediendo. Es muy fácil Potter, sólo tienes que aguantar y darme por muerto, porque mi misión es de alto riesgo; así que tienes dos elecciones: puedes tomar tu escoba y salir volando o puedes enfrentarme y salir perdiendo. Porque si tú mueres el mundo sucumbirá ante el mal y si yo muero, seguro tú también lo harás.

No comprendió aquéllas crueles palabras. Un poco atontado por la explosiones en derredor y ofuscado por las palabras de Draco, atinó a levantar la Saeta de Fuego.

– ¿Por qué lo haces?

– Es obvio ¿no? Yo jamás te quise.

Lo único que quiere ahora es volar.

-

– ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? – el sol resplandecía en lo alto de la bóveda celeste, una leve onda de calor azotaba a Gran Bretaña, sin embargo, no era molesta. Los rayos alumbraban los jardines de Hogwarts y por entre las hojas de los inmensos árboles se filtraban. El paisaje era muy romántico en opinión de Harry, así que decidió pasarlo fuera del castillo junto a su joven amante.

– ¿Qué me gusta más…? – Draco lo miró atentamente y después suspiró.

– Nada…

No terminó de hablar cuando Harry repudió su mano al instante y la soltó con enfado.

– ¡Eres u cabrón Malfoy! ¡¿NADA?! Es decir…

Draco lo acalló con un beso, odiaba cuando Harry daba por sentada alguna cosa y se ponía a gritar histérico, como esperando cualquier momento para estallar y abandonarlo.

– Déjame terminar – le suplicó y eso basto para mantener al gryffindor callado – Nada en específico y todo en general, es lo que iba a decir. Aunque ahora, pensándolo bien, hay algo que detesto de ti y es que siempre estés buscando alguna excusa para alejarte de mí.

Silencio incómodo.

– ¿Entonces puedes asegurar, jurándolo por todo lo valioso que tienes, que jamás me dañarás?

– Puedo incluso jurar que me heriré primero antes de permitirme hacerte siquiera alguna herida superficial.

-

– ¿Lo has notado Hermione? – Ron parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso.

– Sería bastante idiota si no lo hiciera – respondió ella mientras hojeaba el libro de Pociones. _Quién no lo sepa se puede dar por deficiente mental._

– ¿Y no te preocupa? – cuestionó el pelirrojo al ver la calma con que se tomaba aquél asunto su amiga.

– ¿Y qué me debe preocupar, según tú? Él está feliz, él vuelve a vivir y yo no soy quién para impedirle que tenga, al menos, un poco de alegría. A parte, se sabe cuidar solo y si puede derrotar a Voldemort – Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el nombre – creo que podrá con Malfoy.

-

Cuando vuela, alto hasta ser inalcanzable, se siente libre, dejando las horribles ataduras que retienen en ese pútrido estanque de desesperanza y agonía. Siente el aire helado golpear con fiereza sus pálidas mejillas y cree estar más cerca del paraíso ubicado en las nubes, como en aquél cuento muggle que leyó cuando aún era un niño sin otras responsabilidades que ser el mayordomo de los Dursley.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, el vuelo no es suficiente, carece de esa alegría que le reaviva. Por el contrario, siente que las cadenas aprietan su menudo cuerpo y, en especial, aplastan su pecho con rudeza, asegurando casi que su corazón se ha contraído al tamaño de una nuez. Lucha por acompasar el ritmo cardiaco, más no puede. Se asfixia. Algo corroe su interior.

Llora. Como no solía hacerlo desde hace tiempo. No sabe a ciencia cierta si es la rabia o es la tristeza.

_Yo jamás te quise,_ las mundanas palabras resuenan en su cabeza, el eco se expande y se contrae en segundos, parece una grabación que se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza, una que jamás saciará. Le duele tanto, en él se ha roto algo y la venganza aflora de esa fractura.

Si él jamás lo quiso, entonces no hay más razones para no matarlo.

-

Es gracioso que al estar en la situación más peligrosa de tu vida recuerdes un momento exageradamente "bobo" de los pocos años, que piensas, viviste. No recuerdas la primera vez que volaste en una escoba mágica o del día en que tus padres te llevaron por primera vez de viaje aun sitio completamente distinto al lugar en que uno vive. Al menos, para sorpresa de Draco, él no rememoró aquéllos días que marcaron el resto de su vida.

Opuestamente, la imagen que se impregnó en su cerebro fue la primera vez que probó el helado de queso. ¿Por qué? Le gustó, demasiado, su exquisito sabor lo deleitó. Y pensar, que en un principio, cuando Harry le comentó al rubio que existía, él con cara de asco claramente dijo: "¡Por Merlín Potter! El queso es delicioso y el helado de cualquier sabor también, pero la combinación de ambos ha de ser espantosa. ¿Es que los muggles no piensan en los paladares refinados cómo el mío? Sé que te esforzaste mucho en hacerlo y te lo agradeceré por siempre, pero escúchame bien, aún cuando me prohíbas los maratones sabatinos de sexo, no probaré esa combinación inaceptable para un Malfoy".

Por supuesto, Harry tenía sus tácticas infalibles para convencer a Draco. Y nada tuvo que ver la prohibición de sexo (porque los maratones de sexo sólo existían en la malévola cabeza de Draco). El rubio tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y admitir que si para algo existían los muggles era para hacerles de comer.

-

Harry lo vio, un contraste de horror e ira se expandió por su rostro. Postrado sobre el suelo, a merced del desquiciado Tom Ryddle, Draco Malfoy se retorcía, sobrellevando los efectos del _Crucio_ y él, a varios metros del rubio, enloquecía por completo.

– ¡Voldie! – gritó furioso, impregnando a la vez sarcasmo propio del slytherin – ¿Has torturado a Draco?

La sonrisa sádica del Lord provocó en Harry perder la poca cordura que aún conservaba.

– Has cometido un grave error…

– ¡Oh Potter! ¿Crees, acaso, no sabía acerca de la traición de este hijo de puta?

– Lo único que sé es que pagarás por lo que has hecho.

Harry, al mismo tiempo en que se enfrentaba en una lucha a muerte, comprendía que todo el asunto: la "falsedad" de los sentimientos de Draco hacia él y el abandono que sufrió durante meses, no fue más que una simple máscara para disfrazar sus verdaderas intenciones. Resguardarlo de todo peligro, amarlo en silencio.

-

Abrió los ojos al caer la luz vespertina sobre sus párpados, levantó la mano para cubrirse de los rayos cegadores y parpadeó un par de veces antes de reconocer el sitio en el que se encontraba. Parecía una habitación privada en San Mungo. Al ver muchas botellitas de colores, conteniendo diversas pociones, supo que efectivamente se encontraba en el lugar antes mencionado.

Apoyándose sobre la cama, con mucho esfuerzo, logró levantarse y caminar hasta la ventana, donde abrió por completo las persianas que la cubrían. El cielo era azul. Por las calles pavimentadas transitaban muggles desesperados por llegar a sus destinos. Una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro, sin embargo se desvaneció al recordar todo de sopetón

_¡Harry!_

Cómo pudo llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió exasperado. Una señorita, ayudante o tal vez medimaga, corrió al instante hacia él.

– Señor Malfoy, vuelva a la cama.

– ¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde está Harry?

– Tranquilícese señor Malfoy. Por favor vuelva a la cama.

– ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HARRY?! – esta vez gritó enfurecido.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Los ojos de Draco resplandecieron cuando la voz tan conocida llegó a sus oídos como una entonación angelical.

– ¿Harr…?

Ya no pudo completar la palabra, unos labios ávidos e impertinentes chocaron contra los suyos. La boca del moreno estaba fría, Draco pensó, tontamente, que eso era por no haber sido tocados por mucho tiempo. Sus lenguas danzaron, reconociendo el inolvidable sabor del otro, emprendiendo un viaje largo y duradero que tratarían de alargar hasta que su piel fuera de color azul. El rubio casi cae, sus piernas aún estaban débiles, pero Harry lo sostenía demasiado fuerte de la cintura.

De repente, Draco sintió un drástico cambio en ese beso. Lo que al principio había sido pasión se transformó en furia descontrolada. Sus labios eran masacrados por los de Harry, aunque a él no le molestaba.

No comprendiendo el por qué, la ira tomó tonos de tristeza y el beso se hizo suave, tierno, _húmedo_, cómo había dicho alguna vez Harry. Las lágrimas de Harry ahora resbalaban por las descoloridas mejillas de Draco.

– Pudiste haber muerto – escuchó entre los sollozos de Harry y lo abrazó porque comprendía lo que era casi dar por muerto al ser amado.

– Tú me salvaste.

– ¿Y si no lo hubiese hecho?

Draco, no sabiendo que decir, tuvo que sacar a flote su alma de poeta y decir con el sarcasmo que lo suele caracterizar:

– ¡Por Merlín Potter! No creíste que te iba a dejar sin que me cumplieras mi maratón sabatino de sexo.

Harry rió.

En susurro, el más joven de los Malfoy, agregó:

– Regresaría por ti, porque el amor traspasa hasta las barreras más difíciles.

Por primera vez, en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, Harry sonrió genuinamente.

••

Fin

Gracias por seguir esta historia, ya saben que los reviews sin firma los contesto en mi profile.

Comenten, ¿fue bueno? ¿fue malo? Estoy abierta a la crítica. Y muchas gracias a las que han comentado en los capítulos pasados, esta parte va dedicado a ellas. ¡Besos!

**(1)** Lao Tse.


End file.
